Smart terminals such as mobile phones, computers, smart watches and wearable devices have a screen locking function in order to better ensure the security of users' privacies and data. Various existing screen unlocking, such as character password unlocking, fingerprint recognition unlocking, and face unlocking, is not designed to address all aspects of privacy challenges. The character password unlocking may be problematic due to possibilities of forgetting the password or stealing of the password by others. Fingerprint recognition unlocking may be problematic due to finger injury and unavailability of the fingerprint recognition. Face unlocking may be difficult due to changing user appearance such as fat or thin getting faces.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.